The Mask that Hides Scars
by Germanium - FF TKZ
Summary: AU. Being a married princess meant to scare the young hedgehog. Running into the forest may changed her mind until the two strangers she met. The only she finds interesting later in life was the scar and the mask that hid his true identity.
1. Prolouge

**Well here's the new story that I was thinking about for like the past two weeks. /: Anyway! It's something different from the casual genres I write, but hey, I'll try something new. Honestly, it's like some of my favorites to read. Although it depends on what era the setting takes place. ALSO, I need some more OCs to be put in! At the moment I only have one OC that I'm using. So you guys need to submit if you want your OCs in my story!**

**Please read and review if you like this chapter! I'll really appreciate! Thanks **

**I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR ANY SONIC CHARACTERS**

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**

Looking around the palace's garden with awe, she grinned with a delighted look. She really couldn't believe that her father and mother told her that this was all going to be hers when she's eighteen. Sadly, she has six more years for that to come true. She fixed her lavender colored silk dress, and her flower crown that her mother made for her. She was just prancing around with joy and her jade eyes widen with excitement. Sighing with content, she just resumed her prancing and began humming to herself. It was the same song that her father always sang before she goes to bed. The pink hedgehog knew this was just the best.

"Oh my, I just can't wait 'til I'm all grown up… This palace is going to be-."

Amy quickly turned around because she was startled from the sound of the grass being rummaged. Her eyes widen in fear but she quickly calmed down because she knew it was her father and mother standing there.

"F-Father, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

Her father chuckled and her mother rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, didn't meant to scare you. But, your mother and I have something really important to tell you."

Amy had a puzzled look on her face then her mother nodded her head. She was agreeing with Axel and she sighed. Amy saw her mother whispering something inside his ear and her father grinned about it. Half-heartily chuckling, he shook his head and sighed with content. She knew this was something good, she hoped.

"Amy, the thing we're about to tell you is about you and this palace in six years. It may seem a far time, but it may go fast. This is important because the thing is that if you take the palace you… you need to let the generation going. In other words, we need you to find a prince. Around this time, you should be able to bond with a prince at a young age like around twelve. With that, you can actually have a small relationship and build on until the ceremony. It also means a lot to the Rose Kingdom. You are the reason that this family will go on. Especially when your first child is a boy."

Amy digested all the information that her father was telling and she slowly nodded her head. Half of the time she was actually day dreaming but she'll understand it soon enough. Amy really didn't know how to understand and she was wondering why this had to happen. Ania was slightly afraid that her daughter wouldn't understand why her father is telling her this. She frowned slightly then her glance switched to Axel.

"Y-Yes, father… I was just hoping you would've told me later. Is this supposed to be a good thing?" she asks with sad look in her eyes.

Axel sighed and shook his head; he didn't know why she was like that. He honestly thought she would get excited about this. But then, he ends up regretting slightly about it. Bending down on one knee to pat her head, he gave her a sorrow look.

"Amy, I'm sorry. You really just that you really can't control this whole palace by your own, it take two people with the same amount of power. Though, there's a lot of goodness between those two people who can control the kingdom. You'll see."

Ruffling the hedgehog's quills, he gave her a reassuring smile and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Amy pouted and crossed her arms. She was quite disappointed what her father told her. She sighed and gazed down at her feet. She didn't know why she was born into royalty at times, though she's grateful she wasn't born a peasant in the poor areas down south.

Amy's mother frowned and pressed a kiss on her cheek and Amy quickly looked up at her mother. She gave her a small smile then it turned back to a pout.

"Darling, you'll understand soon enough. I promise, but we just thought about this talk actually a few days ago. Your father and I thought about this then us both agreed that you were ready to get this talk." Ania grinned and sighed with saying that.

Amy nodded her head and laced her fingers together. She's just thinking about how she was going to meet her prince friend. But, she decided to bring that later on. Although, Amy was already thinking that her parents may bring that up soon enough. Sighing, she gazed up at her parents.

"Mother, Father…. C-Can I think about this on my own, please?" she asks.

Axel and Ania looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, sorry sweetie, I-I think there's really nothing to think about this. I mean, you're only young and I'm afraid that you may over think it. That's not what we want, Amy…. I'm sorry."

Axels' gaze had a hard look and he knew that Amy was angry. He was right, Amy had a look of sadness and she didn't understand. Amy huffed out some air and she really didn't know why her father said that to her like that. Amy really understands things but then she felt a small tear roll down her face. Every time her parents have talks like these, she would get a "harsh" talk about it at the end. She just thinks it was unfair then she wouldn't talk to them for the rest of the day or the week. It only depends how she felt about situations. More tears ran down her face and she just quietly turned around only to walk away from her parents. It may seem a little cliché in her case, but she knew it was. Amy's father was about to call after her, but her mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her go, she just needs some alone time. Axel, let's go inside and get ready for dinner. Our servants will get her soon. Just let Amy think about it, okay?" she told him with a reassuring look.

Axel sighed and he had a small frown on his face, he really didn't know why he said that to Amy. He knew that she was sensitive and could take things like this in a serious matter. Nodding his head slowly, he just wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"Alright… You're right. We should just let her think. I'm sort of regretting saying that to her. I'm sorry, Ania."

Ania nodded her head and directed her husband out of the palace's flower garden and were heading inside their kingdom. Axel was worried how Amy was taking this.

Amy ran as fast as her feet could take her into the depths of the garden. She had more tears running down her face but she was quiet. Yet, panting as she kept running. Panting loudly, she gasped to get air inside her lungs. She felt a little lightheaded and shook her head to clear out her vision. Wiping the tears off, she let her back slide against the tree trunk. When she sat down, she curled up her legs and wrapped her arms around. She laid her head on her knees and she kept crying. Honestly, all of this was actually out of the blue for her. She didn't even know that her parents were talking about this. Her parents would always tell her something if it was important. But if it was too important, they wouldn't say anything about near her face. She kept her crying to the minimum but she was mumbling things. Her jade eyes were red from the crying and she just wanted to be alone. She doesn't even know if this was making any sense to her. She just needs to think it over.

From all the crying, she rubbed her face with the back of her hand and sighed. She sniffed her nose and wiped her nose. Feeling a little bit alone, she sat up against the trunk and sighed once more. The pink hedgehog was just young, yet naïve towards situations like this.

_Just why… my parents just throw this at my face like it was nothing. Especially father, he should at least warned me that he was going to have a talk with me like that. B-But just why though… mother wouldn't even tell me about the talk with father. Mother would never keep secrets away from me. _

Amy thought all about that and she sniffled once more right before she was going to get up. Her left ear twitched and she was startled at the noise. It was something or someone ruffling against the trees and bushes from the distance. She felt her heart pumping fast because she was getting a little anxious. Looking at the sky, it seems that the sun was setting and she was just getting more afraid about this. Last time it was her father that scared her when she was close to the palace. This time, she wasn't. She was just hoping it was a small animal that was ruffling the bushes. But her thoughts were wrong; she heard voices or she was just hearing things.

"Don't get too worried about it, Amy, it's probably the servants…" she tried to calm herself down.

Amy sighed and she kept hearing them, her eyes widen in fear since the noise was getting louder which meant it was coming closer. Backing away from the noise, it sounded like a man's voice. Or was it some little boy's voice? She didn't know until it came out.

"C-Come out, whoever you are! Just come o-out!" Amy exclaimed as she tried to put herself in defense mode. She felt scared and yet terrified about this. The young, pink hedgehog didn't know what was coming after her. Whimpering, she clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"Brother, I think someone's near. I don't think we're supposed to be here. Isn't this the palace's territory?" A young voice said from the distance.

"It's alright; we're not causing any harm. We were just practicing our sword fighting. So need to worry." The other voice to the other, as they were coming in closer inside the territory and they were just talking some more.

Pushing the leaves more, they were amazed on how the garden looked. They weren't peasants; they actually came from another kingdom. Amy backed away and she was already screaming for help.

"S-Somebody help! Someone's after me! P-Please-."

Amy's yelling was covered by the older hedgehog's hand. His eyes were piercing with a glare and his amethyst eyes were stoned like.

"Quiet! Do you want us killed?" he said in a hush toned.

The younger hedgehog with the ruby eyes was looking worried and he took a hold of his older brother's arm.

"Br-Brother, you should let her go! Isn't she the princess of this kingdom?" he questions with fear.

Amy had some tears rolling down her face and she was still screaming yet they were muffled. She didn't know how to react and it was scaring her a lot. The older hedgehog shook his head and sighed, he might as well listen to his younger brother.

"I'll let you go if you stop screaming. Got it?" he asks with a threatening tone.

Amy nodded her head quickly and he ends up releasing her. Amy took a gasp and placed her hands on her chest as if she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widen and then she was trying to recollect on what was happening in those five minutes. Amy wanted to run and cry back to her palace but she also had a lot of questions for them. Trying to calm herself down, she wiped more tears off her face and sat down against the bushes this time. She was still afraid but she wanted to at least calm down.

The older hedgehog had oblique quills and maroon streaks that clashed with his black fur. His attire was just a simple practice suit that had a loose fit. His younger brother almost looked the same as him, yet his quills were turned up in a weird angle and had red streaks with his black fur. Instead of amethyst eyes like his brother, he has ruby eyes. Yet, his right eye had a slash through. Something like a scar and it dragged always to his jaw line. He too, was wearing the same black practice suit.

Amy kept looking at them with fear written in her eyes and she was shaking. She looked up at the sky and the sun was setting.

_Oh no! Mother and Father might send out the servants to get me soon! These strangers may be caught for trespassing! I need to think of something quick!_

She thought this for a while then she put her attention back on the two black hedgehogs.

"S-So, you're not g-going to do anything b-bad?" she asks with a worrying tone.

The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Yeah, don't worry… We're not going to do anything. We're loyal to other territories, _highly _loyal," the older one said to Amy.

The younger hedgehog looked up at his older brother and both nodded their heads. Amy cocked her head to the side and wiped off her tears. She could at least trust them, she hopes. Sighing, she took a couple of steps towards the brothers. She was actually being cautious about her steps since she didn't know if they carried some disease or something. Amy had one weird imagination.

"W-Well, okay then… I understand," she paused for a second, "what brought you two hear anyway?"

The sakura hedgehog gave them a questioning look and she crossed her arms. Yet, she was a bit curious about the red streaked hedgehog. It seems that he was close to her age or even her age. Her jade eyes kept staring him down although the other didn't know. Then her attention on him was caught off when the oldest said something.

"Anyway, we actually gotten a little lost and we were sparring. My brother and I were looking for a resting spot so we just stumble upon here. If you're wondering what our names are, this is my younger brother Shadow. My name is Rafael; we came from the Underground Kingdom. By the way, we don't really live underground. We're actually the second powerful kingdom in Mobius."

_Second? So… is my kingdom the highest of all? _Amy thought about this and shook her head.

After the talk Rafael he gave to Amy, he smirked and stared down at her. Shadow scooted a little closer to his older brother's arm and took a hold of it. He really couldn't believe that he was that shy but he shook his head about it.

"H-Hello… Princess Amy, nice to meet you." Shadow smiled sheepishly and his gaze darted down at his shoes then his gaze slowly looked up at the young, beautiful princess. She actually waved back and she sheepish her way too.

"Nice to meet you also, Shadow." Amy gave him a small grin and she sighed.

Rafael shook his head and chuckled half heartily about their greetings. Glancing at his younger brother then back at Amy, he stretched and patted Shadow's shoulder. Shadow flinched in surprise and his face flushed in embarrassment. Rafael was looking at him with a quirked brow.

"S-Sorry, brother I was j-just startled."

"None taken, it's alright Shadow."

Shadow nodded his head and he gazed back at the pink hedgehog. He wished he could get a good look at Amy's face because her long quills were covering up half. Secondly, her face was to the side and he frowned mentally. With Amy, she kept looking down and her crying had finally stopped. She could at least trust them. She sort of did. Amy sighed and she looked up at the brothers.

"So, is that all?" she asks.

Rafael nodded his head and grinned. "Yep, that was all we have to say. We were actually going to be on our way. Our parents are expecting us home soon."

Shadow nodded along and sighed. "Sorry, Princess Amy we're going to leave."

Rafael patted his head and Shadow grinned about it. He huffed through his nose and smiled once more. Rafael stared up at the sky and it was just a beautiful orange colorful. He knew that their time was running out so their parents won't be hunting them down. Amy frowned a little then Shadow frowned too. Shadow actually wanted to know more about her then he shook his head. He thought to his self that he wouldn't have any chance with him. He's pretty sure that might as well meet some other prince with higher monarchy than his own. Sighing with disbelief his older brother glances at him with a quirked brow again.

"A-Anyway, it was nice meeting you t-two… I'm just hoping no trouble was caused." Amy pouted a bit and she kept looking at Shadow. She too also wanted to talk more to Shadow but she knew that if she was caught with them two she'll be in trouble but also Rafael and Shadow. She feared for them both she actually wanted them out soon before the servants come.

Rafael fixated his gaze on Amy then he sighed. He knew it was time to go and they probably wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short Amy, my brother and I are going to be on our way. Let's go Shadow."

As Shadow took a hold of Rafael's sleeve, they both waved at Amy and began heading their ways to the backs of the woods. Amy chewed her bottom lip and she feared that she wouldn't be meeting them anymore or for a long time. Her gaze darted back and forth, quickly; she snatched a black rose that had white splotches on them. Running her way through the bushes she panted already.

"W-Wait, Shadow and Rafael, hold on!"

Rafael's ears twitched and he turned around, so did Shadow. Shadow was confused about why Amy called them back. She probably needed to tell them something, he thought.

"What is it, Amy? You forgot something?" he asks with a raised brow.

Amy panted slightly and her dainty hand held out the rose that was oddly colored.

"Here, it's for Shadow." Amy had a shy smile and she gazed up at the young hedgehog.

Shadow was baffled and his cheeks were rosy pink. "F-For me, why?"

Shadow slowly grabbed the rose and his hand slightly touched hers. He didn't realize how soft her hands were actually. Rafael grinned slightly about his younger brother receiving something from a princess.

"Go on, Shadow, it's a present."

The younger hedgehog nodded and grabbed it fully but was extra careful since he didn't want the rose to break or frail so quickly. Sighing, he brought it towards his chest and grinned at the pink hedgehog.

"Th-Thank you, Amy… I really appreciate this."

She grinned and her face also turned rosy pink, she shied away slightly. Rafael patted Amy's head softly and ruffled it carefully. Rafael too appreciated the gift that Amy gave to his younger brother.

"That was really sweet of you giving him that. I'm pretty sure it means a lot to him."

Amy nodded and smiled again. "W-Well, it was just something so you know how a princess is when they meet a new friend or someone."

Amy was going to tear up again but she really didn't want to because she already cried all day. Sighing with content she actually felt a lot better for making Shadow's day. She even forgot about the big mess she was in with her parents earlier. Her mind was set clear and clean. As she was about to think about something else, Shadow's voice caught her off guard.

"Thank you, Princess Amy."

"You're welcome, Shadow, it w-was no problem."

With that, the three hedgehogs grinned at each other and decided to go their own ways after saying their byes and such. Amy soon made her way through the bushes and saw the black hedgehogs disappeared through in the darkness. Amy made it back to her garden although it was the depths. When she made in, she saw the servants on their way. Amy's eyes widen in surprise and she hurried back to the regular spot that they usually find her there.

"Thank gosh I came back in time before Mother and Father went ballistic with the search party." Wiping her brows with relief she sat down against the tree. She curled up with her knees and laid her the side of her head on her knees. She then soon began went in with her usual deep thinking at the ends of the days.

_I really hope I get to meet them soon again. It was actually nice, hah, yet awkward though. Rafael is really nice and so was his younger brother, Shadow… they made my day. Hmm, if I told Father about this he would probably freak out. If it was Mother I told, hmm… I'm pretty sure she would understand. Oh well, I'll just keep this to myself then. I'll tell them when I'm ready… I hope._

With that, she sighed and closed her eyes. She felt totally relax and wasn't worried about anything.

**Woo! I actually finished the epilogue it was such a pain in the ass! DX It took me forever to figure out about this and I got through. I worked really hard on this and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please, please tell me what you guys think. I want to make my readers happy if the enjoyed this! Actually, this is my FIRST time writing a story that's actually out my regular genres that I'm used to. So, please leave a review and have a great day/night! I actually like writing this. **

**~ Germanium – FF TKZ**


	2. Chapter 1

She was sitting on her bed with her casual everyday dress on and her tiara. She was little anxious about her parents coming in and she didn't know what to do or even talk about. Amy scratched her nose and sniffed. Her knee was jumping up and down; she just had to wait for her parents talk. Being an eighteen year old makes her feel that all the pressure was on her shoulders. She didn't want to meet all these different people at the gathering of the kingdoms. Especially with _different _kingdoms, meaning princes from around. Since that because her parents can't really get her to marry what they want for her. Amy was always an indecisive girl and it made things a lot harder for her parents. Don't get her wrong she really appreciated what her parents do for her but she just really can't decide.

Rubbing her eyes, she sighed and stretched. She kept looking back and forth at her clock and the _ticking _sound made her sweat on her temples. Amy's palms sweated under the white fingerless gloves that her mother gave her. She clenched and unclenched her fists every now and then. Honestly, it felt like this was all a dream. Amy didn't want to talk with her parents and how the royal dance was going to happen. It just made her feel uneasy. She tried to keep herself calm and nothing work. Amy tried counting to ten and slowing down her breaths. Shaking her head at those terrible ideas, she just closed her eyes for a moment.

"Everything is going to be okay…." she whispered to herself.

Feeling her shoulders tense, she stretched out again. Opening up her eyes, she didn't know what else hit her until the talk. Amy didn't want to go through it and it made her feel a lot worse. Her jaw was clenching and she just felt like everything was her fault. Amy just wanted it over. Getting up, she walked around her rather large room. Her bed was all laced and smelt of roses, the windows open and the sound of birds twittering in the early morning. Taking a deep breath, she headed for the window and felt somewhat decent that nature could always calm her down. When she was a young child she was always excited getting out and playing around in the garden. It just felt like she was just a child yesterday and she just dearly missed it. Amy missed being a care free child; it was her everything.

Blinking a couple of times, she sighed through her nose and was in her own daze. She just wanted to be left alone and indulge all the nature and calmness. Amy didn't want her vibe to be killed or disturbed by anything. She just wanted to clear her mind about her parents talking to her about the royal dance. She even wanted to know just why today. It made no sense to her but that wasn't going to stop her parents or anything. She shook her head at that thought and just wanted to get rid of it for now. Sighing dreamily, she leaned on her palm and just continued to stare out the window. She was actually quite envy that she couldn't be part of nature. She did enjoy the royal life but except the thing when you turn eighteen. Her birthday was only last week and it bothered her, a lot.

Right before she was going to think about something else, she heard a knocking sound and her anxious mood came back in a heartbeat; literally. Blinking again, her jade eyes dilated and she turned around. She knew it was her parents. Quickly, she closed the laced curtains and made it to her bed in time.

"Amy, it's your mother. Your father is with me also, may we come in?"

Clearing her throat, she fixed her tiara, she said, "Yes."

With that said, both of them came in and they grinned brightly at their only daughter and child. Amy grinned back for respect. Although her palms began to sweat again and she didn't want to deal with her parents talk with her choosing the future prince.

"Good morning, Amy," her father said.

"Good morning back to you, Father."

Ania settled in on the chairs that were there by Amy and she smiled sweetly. Ania was rather excited to tell their daughter about the prince. She couldn't hold down the excitement and Axel raised a brow in curiosity at his wife. Chuckling, he shook his head and pressed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Amy pouted but grinned after.

Amy sighed and watches her father take a seat next to Ania. Clearing his throat, he took hold of his wife's hand and she grinned at him.

"So, Amy, you're now a grown hedgehog and now a true princess! Your mother and I were talking to each other and we've been getting your royal dance ready. Wondering why, well, because your future prince is coming soon, your mother is so excited for both of you to meet each other. She made plans with his kingdom and oh gee, he's such a gentleman. Even handsome in your taste, you're going to have hearts in your eyes."

Both of them chuckled and just couldn't wait for their daughter to meet him. Amy wanted to keep herself calm she chuckled along with them; she was faking of course. Sniffing the air, she tried to keep calm. Again, her parents didn't mention about meeting a different kingdom without her consent. She found it a little unfair. Sighing, she grinned lightly and places both her palms on her knees. She didn't know what to expect anymore. Shaking her head mentally, she faked another grin. When she heard her mother cleared her throat, she knew that she had to say something else along with her father's.

"Amy, you don't know how glad that your father and I are! We were in so much joy when he said he'll come to the royal dance. He'll even be your first royal dance; we're so excited for you, Amy! If your grandparents were alive they would love to see you dance at you first. The prince from Emerald is a true blessing for you. You two are so perfect to rule both of the kingdoms."

When Amy heard that she felt like running out the room. She didn't want to deal with this much pressure. She actually found it really unfair; it seems like this was for her parents' greed. They probably gave her a lot of choices to choose her prince but she's just an indecisive girl. Most of the time she really doesn't understands about her own thoughts.

"Th-That's awesome, mother and father… I'm glad you're excited about this."

Amy sighed and shook her head slightly, feeling her toes clenched for being actually angry. She even felt the tears forming behind her eyes. Sniffing up again, she continued to give the fake smile.

_Don't cry, Amy…_

She thought to herself.

Axel and Ania resumed smiling about this and they patted Amy's knees. They both thought this was the best for Amy; Amy didn't think so.

Amy rubbed her eyes and calmly tried to clear her thoughts. Feeling about this, she wanted to ask questions. Cracking her knuckles, she cleared her throat so it wouldn't crack one bit.

"So, mother and father, what does the prince look like? How would you in even know he's my certain 'taste' of men?"

Axel was a bit caught off guard with her question and so was Ania. Looking both at each other, they chuckled half-heartily. They both sighed, especially Ania, she thought he was dreamy looking. She wanted to tell Amy and her husband allowed it.

"First of all, Amy, he's the perfect man. No offense to the other princes you met, he's the best looking one at all. He has a deep, azure fur color and his eyes are the ones that make him really sharp and so good looking. His body is going to make your hormones go in frenzy, believe it or not. Amy, he's perfect for you. You both are going to rule his kingdom and ours soon. You need him and he's going to be the best. You'll know it."

Amy really couldn't believe that her mother answered it like that. She wanted to know more but she decided against to ask more questions. Amy nodded her head slowly and she just sighed through her nose. She didn't know what to expect from that answer. Grinning slightly, she nodded her head fully.

"Thank you, mother for answering. I'll just think about it, alright?" Amy gave the fake grin.

Her parents were still smiling and they just wanted to talk more about it, but they had to get everything set for the royal dance. They both got up and were about to head out for the door; Amy was getting a bit better since they were going to leave her alone. She just wanted to let them leave her alone for the rest of the day and she knows it'll happen.

"Well, your mother and I are going to get everything organize for the dance. If you're hungry, you can just snack on something that the royal chefs made. They already know your favorites and such. Also, make sure you get all freshen up for the prince. He'll be coming to impress us. Alright, we'll be going now."

Amy waved at them and closed the door when they left. After that, she pressed her ear against the door so she would know they'd left. When the footsteps were finally gone, she sighed and pressed her back against the door. Sliding mid way on it, she wiped her brow and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank gosh they're gone… this is really mind consuming and too much to handle. Why me?" she questions herself.

Shaking her head, she pushed herself off the door and began heading for her bed. Plopping on it, she laid her arms out and sighed. She could even feel a headache coming soon and she didn't want to deal with it. Amy really wanted to talk to someone about this and thought it wasn't fair. She wanted to get outside and relax fully. Sadly, she couldn't since the garden and party grounds were being set for tonight. Shaking her head at the thought, she rubbed her eyes and temples. She didn't know what to do for tonight.

"Ugh, what am I going to do…" she groaned.

Sighing miserably, she didn't know what to do. Her head was in all knots and jumbled up with things she wanted to say to her parents. Pushing herself up with her hands, she sat up and combed her long quills with her fingers. Amy really didn't realize how much her body mature. Looking at herself in the mirror, she didn't know what to say. She always thought she looked the same, especially when she was twelve.

Her face was in a heart shape that she inherits from her mother. The jade eyes were obviously from Axel and the structure was mostly her mother. It was rare that a princess looked almost like their mother. She was tall for a girl and her chest was something that all the young men wanted to ogle at. She made sure that wasn't going to happen. She had the perfect curves in the right places and her body was rather petite. She had the thigh gaps and her quills were past her hips by a few inches. Altogether, she was the dream girl that any man wanted. Even her father wanted to make sure she had the manners of a lady, not a whore.

Amy was thinking the whole time, she was wondering what was going to happen soon with herself at the dance. It was a true headache but she'll do anything in her power to get rid of the negative thoughts. When she was thinking about the prince, her eyes soon widen. She forgot to ask the most important question, even her parents didn't bring up which was surprisingly.

"What's his name?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it took a lot of patience for me to write. So I hope you review and do all that! I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

**~Germanium – FF TKZ**


End file.
